


吃醋

by xinwu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinwu/pseuds/xinwu
Summary: 吃醋的omega和狠戾的alpha
Kudos: 13





	吃醋

韩信看了看手上被绑住的发带，因为自家omega抖着手系的松松垮垮，一挣仿佛就飘然落下。  
omega清新而又甜腻的信息素在空气里蔓延开，小人毫无章法的压在他身上，堵着他的唇和他接吻。omega习惯接受而很少主动，这个时候显得生涩的可爱，只晓得蹭满他家alpha的味道，眼泪汪汪的看着他。  
这个情景太过于香艳，韩信开始反思是不是最近对李白太好了才会导致omega这样没轻没重，敢把他的alpha绑住。  
“宝贝，你到底怎么了？”  
omega没有回答他，只是湿漉漉的视线一直没离开过韩信的脸颊，韩信被他盯得有点不自在，略微偏了偏头，错过了omega霎时患得患失导致的苍白脸色。  
本来一切都是好好的，李白咬着唇去解韩信的领带，他本来是很开心的在车里等韩信打算给他个惊喜。只是那个看起来好看而又麻利的高挑女助理出现在公司外面，和韩信聊了好一会。两个人有说有笑，女助理手里的文件嗔怒的点到了韩信的肩膀。那个女助理是什么性征，这一点尚不明确，但她看韩信时的笑容总感觉别有情意，是有温度的。  
李白费了点劲把早晨一粒一粒扣好的扣子解开，想都没想就在韩信的脖颈上咬了一口，他没舍得太用力后者也没有变脸色，只是看着他的眼神晦暗不明，隐隐藏着危险。  
他在车里问韩信那是谁，后者漫不经心的在他脸上啄了一下，还自作主张的加入了形容词:  
“你是说Anita？她是个很好的助理。”  
到底是哪方面很好，李白不敢猜测，他是很患得患失。毕竟哪怕现在omega就业歧视缓解，但也只是治标不治本而已。alpha只要愿意，可以随便标记omega，没有人在乎没有人制止。相反如果哪个omega不识好歹非要扰了他家alpha的清净，那就不是重罚二字可以概括了。  
他想问韩信，和那个Anita聊的那么开心，是真的标记过她吗？  
可这话他不敢说。  
李白咬过之后又伸出舌尖在那处牙印上舔舐，动作乖巧像只小猫，而小猫的爪子不安分的拉开了衬衫，似乎在酝酿些什么。韩信被李白弄得摸不着头脑，他没有摆脱那个几乎没什么用处的绳结，他想知道他的omega在想什么。  
回来的气氛很压抑，李白一反常态缠着韩信求欢。他放的很开归放的开，白日宣淫还不是因为发情期，韩信没拒绝他却也没顺从，李白真的害怕他的猜测属实，脑子一热冲动起来。  
他现在有点后怕韩信会怎么罚他，尽管alpha和颜悦色温柔宠溺的时间占据了大多数，李白在家里完全平等还能气气韩信，可骨子里的肆虐因子和手段还是让李白害怕。他是个很傲气的omega，不愿意卑躬屈膝跪在地上求alpha爱他，不，一旦牵扯到被抛弃这种事情，他宁愿跪在地上那样卑微。  
他受不了没有他的alpha。  
他也受不了alpha的爱被分走一丝一毫。  
李白解开男人衬衫却不知道怎么做，踟蹰的看着含笑看着他的韩信。  
“不继续了？”  
李白看着韩信勾起了一个恶趣味的笑，隐隐预感今天怕不是那么好过，索性一不做二不休去解韩信的皮带，手指都是抖得，哆哆嗦嗦半天解开之后自己又犹豫了。  
不做扩张就做下去怕是会死，自己在韩信面前自渎又太难堪，此刻的alpha看起来还没有那么兴趣高昂，微微笑着看像他。  
“我教你，含着他。”  
李白听得懂是什么意思，他第一次拿到主动权不知如何是好，对于标记过他的alpha表现出抵挡不住的服从与乖巧。听话的俯下身张口含住了那物什。  
李白口活算不得太好，韩信没让他做过几次，只能呜呜咽咽之中努力回忆omega的吞吐动作。他生疏得很又怕牙齿磕了韩信，动作进行的缓慢而又色情，艳红的小嘴被撑开的骚气，一吞一吐之间不知觉就发出omega常见的低喘，水汽朦胧的眸子和光底下闪烁发亮的唾液构成无比淫靡的景象。  
口中的欲望越发昂扬，李白被撑得难受，撞击到喉咙的龟头凌虐着他上颌的软肉，他想要呕吐却异常兴奋，最后艰难的做了几个深喉便将韩信的欲望吐了出来。  
韩信看着眼角潮红的李白，突然觉得偶尔让他掌握次主动权也不错，他到没想到李白最后还会来深喉，他不喜欢对小人这样粗暴，深喉会让omega很不舒服。他甚至拽了拽马上要从手腕处掉落的发带，对上自家omega不知所措的眼神。  
“宝贝？”  
他一直唤他宝贝，这个时候就有了点戏谑的意思，李白看着韩信，韩信很无辜的挑了挑眉，笑盈盈的看他:  
“解开我？”  
“不。”  
omega有了骨气，偏偏不从他的意思，微微前倾堵住了他家alpha的嘴，自己很麻利的开始解自己的衬衫。  
他很急，手扯的很快，扣子都崩开了，omega白瓷一样光洁的胸膛在空气中微微颤抖着，粉嫩的茱萸挺立着，昨天欢爱的青紫色印记还残留在锁骨与腰肢上。omega还软着腰，粗暴的学着alpha的样子自己玩弄起乳珠。他身子敏感得很，又是在爱人的注视下自我玩弄，感觉来的异常强烈，娇媚的喘息声不住地从红唇中溢出来。  
李白已经感觉到后穴湿漉漉的分泌爱液，他微微的提了提臀，对准了韩信昂扬的欲望，自己缓缓的坐了下去。  
疼，没有扩张还是疼。李白微微叹口气，叹息着准备一鼓作气做下去。韩信看着omega汗津津的额头，心里暗暗感叹李白真是慢的可以，但到是忍住了没有动作，释放了点信息素给李白些安慰。  
动作卡在这一步两个人都不会舒服的，李白微微移了移腿的位置，借着重力坐了下去。他甚至可以感觉到身后的嫩肉被撑开，肉刃贴着他的内壁越进越深，媚肉软软的吸附着柱身，半分也舍不得分开。这种感觉太过于淫乱，omega脸上已经泛起潮红，媚眼如丝的看着自家袖手旁观的alpha，不自觉讨好趴在韩信怀里蹭了蹭，诚实的把身子咬的更紧，腿分的更开了。  
在alpha浓郁的信息素中，omega的眼神逐渐朦胧起来，无意识的追寻快感忘记一切，自己高高抬起又重重落下，水声回响在卧室里，一下一下的撞击都显得格外清晰。硕大的龟头很轻而易举的凌虐在那处软软的凸起，带着要把自己肏穿的架势沉沦起来，无法自拔。  
omega没有力气，眼角无意识出现生理性泪水，高高的扬着脖颈，像只濒死的天鹅。他的喉结不住滑动，在高频的起坐里呜呜咽咽的张着嘴，唾液从嘴角淫靡的留下来，带着漂亮的银丝。  
omega对于alpha的信息素无法抵御，勉强保持着清醒，欢爱过度的身子乏力，每一下都异常困难。后穴咕叽咕叽的水声仿佛在昭示那处有多欠肏似的，挽留的彻彻底底，咬住便不在分开。这样没有力气浅尝辄止的撞击和omega高昂的欲望空虚的身子形成鲜明对比，他有一瞬间忘记了是他把韩信的手绑住不允许韩信插手的，口中不断呼喊着爱人的名字:  
“信哥……信哥……我想要……帮帮我……”  
韩信也没有太舒服，他看看李白迷离的样子也知李白是没那个功夫帮他解开发带，他自己微微一挣就摆脱了，用手卡住omega的腰肢狠狠向下一按，omega似乎受刑一样被顶在那处，凸起的软肉恰巧卡在龟头上，不住的碾磨起来。  
李白尖叫着到达了高潮，韩信把压迫的omega抬不起头来的信息素收了收，就着骑乘的姿势揽住他的omega，暧昧的与他耳鬓厮磨。  
“宝贝得告诉我今天怎么了？”  
omega处在高潮的余韵里，对于alpha的安慰趋之若鹜，浑身都散发出被欺负了的可怜气息希望得到alpha的亲吻爱抚和更过分的欺凌压榨。韩信只作没看见，吻着李白的耳垂，躲过去好几个李白的讨吻，看着omega莹着水光的委屈神色不说话。omega得不到安慰，越发患得患失起来，早晨压抑的事一并发作，他动了动手推开韩信揽着他的动作。  
“你别碰我。”  
韩信一直知道李白这个omega极有傲骨，但alpha强烈的优越感在支配他打碎这种不屈服，他深吸了口气压下了alpha的施虐欲，没再去揽李白。床上的折腾还没有结束，现在不是哄omega的时间。  
“我惯坏你了是不是？”  
alpha云淡风轻的语气就像在讨论要吃什么一样，李白却立马察觉不好，他没有挣扎，带着泪看着他的alpha，身子抖得越发厉害了。  
他一部分是委屈一部分是冷一部分是怕，惊恐的看着韩信把腰间的皮带粗暴的扯下来，对着一折危险的放在他的臀峰上。  
omega挨打是经常的，李白和韩信在床笫之间没少这样尝试过。那毕竟是情趣，真正意义上的惩罚是有足够前戏，更何况一上来就是皮带。  
“信哥……别……这个太疼了……”  
缓过一口气的李白也意识到自己做了什么确实越逾omega该干的事请，他把委屈压下去带着哭腔求韩信，韩信挑了一下眉没有笑意，李白太熟悉了，这是今天说什么也逃不过这顿打，索性乖一点赢个宽大处理。  
韩信看着蓦然乖下来的omega讨好的揽住了他的腰，微微翘起臀来乖乖挨打，心里一软只想把香香软软的人抱在怀里好好亲，但在此之前他需要先知道李白到底在和他闹什么别扭。  
皮带没有打下来也没有移开，韩信看着乖顺了的omega再次抱住李白，抚着李白满是汗却略显冰凉的脊背。  
“跟我说说，为什么？”  
“信哥我……”  
话被突如其来的一皮带打断了。没有几分力气，红红的斜在臀峰那处最软的肉上，微微泛起皮带的印记又转变为可爱的粉红。  
李白先是愣了一下，随后立刻明白了韩信是在提醒他什么。omega受罚时直呼alpha的名字确实不应该，他顿了顿，要叫什么？主人还是先生？哪个都听起来极具侮辱意味。  
韩信看着赖在他怀里哼哼唧唧就是不想开口的omega，没打算真逼着他喊主人，安抚性的轻拍李白的背，抵着他的鼻尖轻笑:  
“叫老公。”  
omega没说话，他毫不思索的亲了亲眼前alpha的唇，浅尝辄止的一下。随后像什么都没有发生过一样委屈的垂下头。  
这几乎差点逗笑了韩信，他把李白向上托了托抱的更舒服些，报复一样在他腰间软肉处狠狠拧了一把，揉了下李白的头发以示他继续陈述。  
“Anita好在哪里？”  
韩信先是没反应过来，随口问了一句“这和Anita有什么关系？”然后看着低落的安静的突然不说话了散发着怕被遗弃气味的omega，自己在心里暗骂了句不开窍，李白是误会了，这样赤裸裸的害怕，他反而没看出来。  
他把皮带放在一边，挑起李白的下巴封住了小人的唇。由alpha施与的吻没有那么多温柔，粗暴的掠夺反而能让omega多一些安全气息。特别是当omega因为换气短暂的停歇过后，韩信抵着李白的额头给予李白安慰性质的信息素，很温柔的开口:  
“你很该罚的，宝贝，这样不信我。”  
“那是因为你从来没有向我保证过你只爱我。”  
alpha哽了一下，状似不然的笑着调侃他的omega:  
“alpha保证了，那就能信？”  
这话不错，每个alpha都是得陇望蜀的，omega得他欢心时，我只爱你这样的谎言层出不穷，尽管omega听了很受安慰，可没有几个会当真。  
alpha的保证，就像是容颜在岁月里一样，不用证实，早晚就会土崩瓦解，脆弱的不堪一击。  
“alpha保证，我不信。可是你向我保证，我信。”  
韩信真的说不出来话了，他揽住李白的腰，笑着亲亲他的鼻尖:  
“我保证。”  
两个人温存了片刻，omega又恢复了往日的硬气，冷眼看着他的alpha。  
“你吼我了，你还拿皮带打我，你得哄我。”  
韩信好脾气的笑着说一定哄，不过眼神逐渐晦暗不明起来，急剧暗示意味揉捏着小人挺翘的臀肉，微微的顶了下胯，满意的听见李白低低的一声喘息:  
“做完之后，自然哄你。”  
事情并没有超出李白的接受范围，他估摸着韩信在此之间还会把自己推他那一下给找回来，不然不可能答应哄他答应的那样痛快。  
哄是一回事，嘴上硬气是另一回，alpha是极要面子的。  
安分了很久的凶器不怀好意的肏过李白的穴心，和自家alpha极度契合的身子忍受不住这样的快感，自己颤栗起来。胸口挺立的茱萸被男人捏在指尖，毫不留情的来回拧着，另一边却一直冷落的不行，让身子的主人眼睁睁的看一边淫靡一边正经的身躯颤抖的在男人手下暧昧的求欢。  
韩信吻着李白的喉结，他不知道是什么奇怪的毛病，对自家恋人身子的每一处都好奇的很，极具开发精神，就比如说现在，李白被他轻微的嘶咬的快感逼得连吞咽都不敢有，又被身后带着要把他贯穿的力道撞击着，他自己感觉晶亮的唾液几乎要顺着嘴角留下。太犯规了，这种力道真是太犯规了，omega沉溺在欲海里紧紧的抱住了他的施虐者，被肏开的身子乖巧的缩在alpha的怀抱里，看着alpha一只手摁着他的腰肢在他体内进进出出，一只手解开发带点点他的手。  
场景颠倒了过来，现在的omega被束缚住双手蒙住了双眼，唯一的感知就是身后累积的快感，看不见的恐惧极大的加深了李白的敏感程度，让粗大的性器享受到了极致的挽留，擦着敏感点一下又一下给予他灭顶的快感。胸口的茱萸再次被特殊照料，男人的舌尖安慰着瑟瑟发抖的小东西和他这具美丽的身子，感受到他的兴奋之后毫不客气的给予了太过心急的惩罚，牙齿和那颗可怜的红豆接了个吻。温软的口腔含着吸着，就仿佛真的能出来什么东西一样凶狠，李白就像是波浪上的舢板一样起起落落跌跌撞撞把自己肏的熟透了个彻底。  
韩信把李白的双腿拉的又开了些，娇嫩的软肉上还留有昨日的指痕，他只做没看见把玩起了李白的大腿根。稍稍轻柔的抚摸，李白会痒的躲，躲他身子就不受控制，性器总会撞上意想不到的点，譬如说屡屡关照的生殖腔处。若是下手狠了，好听的呻吟会从李白的嘴里溢出来，像是勾引去肏他一样把后穴诚实的咬的更紧些。  
丰腴的臀肉被撞击的泛红，因为看不见omega的泪越发多了，李白软在韩信胸口接受男人越来越狠的打桩机一样的进入，后穴甚至可以一次次描摹出男人性器的形状，狰狞的带给他无尽的痛苦与救赎。李白觉得全身的神经的都紧绷了起来，当韩信再一次狠狠地撞击到生殖腔口时，终于忍不住开始把脸蹭在韩信的衣服上，不断讨饶:  
“老公……饶了我，我真……不行了”  
回答他的是被抵着软肉转了一圈，头昏闹涨的高潮之间，男人从后背给予的拥抱和暧昧的打在他耳边的气息:  
“宝贝，你喜欢的。”  



End file.
